Kuronue
by B-Akanishi-kun
Summary: Kurama érzései, miközben Kuronue hasonmásával harcol.


Ez a fic azután született bennem, miután megnéztem (kb ötvenedszerre) a Hausho moviet.

_"Despair of betrayal"_

Csak néztem a pirosköves nyakláncot, amit a kezemben tartottam és visszaemlékeztem rád. Yakumot legyőztük, de a démon emléke, ami felidézte bennem a múltamat, és téged... nem múlik el soha. Ahogy a te emléked sem.

...Áruló...

Mondta nekem, amint felvette az alakodat. Szinte alig tudtam elhinni... életben vagy? Miért nem szóltál? Bár akkor nem számított. Százféle dolgot akartam neked akkor mondani, de nem tudtam beszélni. Szinte nem jött ki hang a torkomon. Élsz és...ellenem vagy. Mondd miért? Mindigis tisztaszívű voltál, egy derék társ. Kuronue, ez nem te vagy!

...Áruló...

Ismételgetted folyton folyvást. Nem, nem árultalak el... azon a napon... azon a sorsdöntő napon... hidd el! Vissza akartam menni! Meg akartalak menteni. Emlékképek elöntöttek arról a napról. Ahogy a nyaklánc leszakadt a nyakadról és megtorpantál, rohanva féltett kincsedért. Mondd, miért volt neked olyan fontos? Én is megtorpantam, a félelem átjárta az egész testem. Éreztem, hogy valami rossz fog történni. Már azelőtt éreztem, mielőtt betörtünk a palotába. De nem mondtam meg... nem hittem el.

...Áruló...

Hallom újra és újra, és már elmosódnak az emlékeim. Már nem is tudom hogyan volt az a nap. Látom a szemedben visszatükröződni az arcomat, ahogy az gonoszan mosolyog. Ez tényleg én vagyok? És az a megvetés a szemedben... ám a tekinteted mégis üres. Kuronue ez nem te vagy!

Pörgeted a nyakláncot a kezedben, amit... már emlékszem, egyszer még én adtam neked. Ezért volt olyan fontos?

...Áruló...

Hallom egyre hangosabban és belátom igazad van. Még akkoris, ha meg akartalak menteni aznap... a félelem nem mentség... egy gyáva áruló vagyok. Aki cserbenhagyta társát. Az akaratom nem volt erős, megzavarodtam...én, a könyörtelen... Makai hírhedt tolvajbanditája, akitől rettegtek. De ugyan miért? Szánalmas vagyok. Valahol néha, legbelül én is rettegek önmagamtól. A gyáva önmagamtól.

...Áruló...

Legszívesebben sírni támadt kedvem. Hiába mondanám el százszor, hogy bocsáss meg, igaz? Hiába mentegetőznék, ami történt, megtörtént. Csak a miattam érzett gyűlölet késztetett, hogy átállj a gonosz oldalra, igaz?

Tudd meg, akkor éjjel, a bambuszerdőben... sírtam. Mindenkinél jobban sírtam. Egyedül éreztem magam, hát nem szánalmas? Egy igazi férfi sosem sír. És a rettegett tolvajfejedelem összekuporodva, kisgyermek módjára hullatta a könnyeket akkor éjjel.

...Áruló...

Legszívesebben befognám a fülem. Ha tudnád, akkoris ezt mondanád? Ha tudnád mit érzek most legbelül.

Akkor éjjel, széttörtem a tükröt. Széttörtem apró kis darabokra és beledobtam a folyóba. Belehullattam minden pici szilánkot... azok akár a könnyeim, csillogva úsztak tova.

...Áruló...

Térdeimre esek a seb okozta fájdalomtól... Tudd meg, nem maga a seb fáj annyira, hanem az, hogy te okoztad. Felnézek rád, fel a szemeidbe, amik hajdanán annyi érzést és boldogságot adtak nekem. De most nyoma sincs efféléknek tekintetedben, csak gyűlöletnek. Kérlek Kuronue, kérlek bocsáss meg! Könyörgöm! Látom, ahogy eltűnsz. Ne menj el kérlek!

Kuronue várj! - kiáltottam, ám te már tovatűntél.

Ahogy a vízesésnél álltam, hallgatva a csobogó vizet láttalak a víztükörben és újra felsejlett bennem hangod:

...Áruló.

Ám nem tehettem mást, nemsokára újra szembe kellett néznem veled. Míg közeledtem csapattársaimmal a helyre, ahol végső csatánkra sor kerül, elhatároztam; megmondom neked mennyire sajnálom, és hogy nem akartalak elárulni. Megmondom mindazt, amit talán elfelejtettél és az évek során én is, amíg újra nem találkoztunk.

- Gyere Kurama! - hallottam a kiáltásod, amint eltűntél a ködben. Igen. Megyek, és jóváteszek mindent. Előre szaladtam és megnyomtam a lift gombját. Szinte egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, míg leért, pedig fél perc sem volt.

Mikor végre kiszálltam belőle, megláttalak újra. Itt az idő, hogy elmondjam mindazt, amit el kell mondanom.

- Kuronue... - kezdtem, de te nem hallgattál meg. Csak támadtál, szemeidben még mindig azzal a gyűlölettel.

- Miért nem támadsz vissza? - kérdezted. Hogyan is tudnék? Hogyan tudnék harcolni veled? Kuronue... tényleg elfelejtettél mindent?

...Áruló...

Hallottam ismét, újra meg újra, meg újra. Kérlek, hagyd abba! Kuronue, kérlek hagyd abba! Szörnyű dolgokat mondasz. Méghogy én vágtam le a nyakadról a láncot? Méghogy én állítottam csapdát neked? Ez hazugság! Ezt nem hiheted komolyan! Kuronue, ez nem te vagy!

..Áruló...

Hallottam ismét, ahogy hátulról belémnyilalt az éles kés. Mióta változtál így meg? Soha nem szoktál hátbatámadni senkit! Az mindigis az elveink ellen volt. Most miért teszed mégis? Kuronue...ez NEM te vagy!

És ekkor láttam... eldobtad a számodra olyan fontos kincset...ezzel eldobtál engem is? Bár ekkor rájöttem... ez tényleg nem te vagy. Már minden az eszembe jutott. Akkor, abban a pillanatban...az utolsó szavaid...Menekülj Kurama, ne törődj velem. Még akkoris értem aggódtál magad helyett... és én megtettem... megdermedve, félve...elárultalak...

Ismét eltűntél a szemem elől, csak a füstös köd kevergett körülöttem, amint lassan suttogtam...ég veled múltam...ég veled Kuronue...

Átdöftem rajtad a bambuszkést, esküdve rá, hogy akárki is bújt a bőrödbe, megfizet. De még akkoris... mikor tudtam, hogy nem te vagy... mégis... mégis látni, hogy szenvedsz a sebtől, amit én okoztam, beleborzongtam. Már az emlékedet is elárultam ezzel?

Ahogy alakod kezdett halványodni, legszívesebben kiáltottam volna: Kuronue ne menj el! Ne hagyj itt megint! Ám tudtam, semmi nem hozhat vissza téged. Azt, aki tényleg voltál.

A dühöm elvakított, ahogy szorítottam a nyakláncodat és bambuszerdőt növesztve körém megöltem a démont. Ugyanúgy, ahogy régebben téged is megöltek. Pusztuljon a férgese! Pusztuljon minden lény, aki elvett tőlem.

És csak álltam, a bambuszerdő közepében, a hűs levelek között, amik úgy estek alá az égből, akárcsak az eső. Abban a percben, ugyanúgy éreztem magam, mint azon az éjjelen. A bűntudat ólomsúllyal nehezedett rám, az árulás keserű érzése.

...Áruló...

Visszhangzott még bennem. Ez a seb sosem gyógyul be, végigkísér, ameddig élek.

Csak néztem a pirosköves nyakláncot, amit a kezemben tartottam és visszaemlékeztem rád. Yakumot legyőztük, de a démon emléke, ami felidézte bennem a múltamat, és téged... nem múlik el soha. Ahogy a te emléked sem.

- Ég veled... - suttogtam, ahogy beledobtam a folyóba a láncot és néztem, amint az csobbanva elmerül. - Nem felejtelek el soha.

VÉGE


End file.
